Stubborn Boy (oneshot)
by Fullmetals-Lover
Summary: Edward Elric has someone on his mind and his younger brother is determined to find out who. (EdxOC pairing)


Somewhere in the small town known as Risembool, the Elric brothers were resting back-to-back in a field. While the younger brother sat pretzel legged, the older had his arms and legs crossed with his back leaning against his brother's armor. Edward just had a tune up on his automail, and although it bothered him to take a break from their search for the Philosophers' stone, he found nothing better to do than watch the sunset with Al.

"Brother? Is something bothering you?" the young Alphonse asked, taking his eyes off the brightly painted sky to glance down at his brother. Little by little, the boy had been taking short glances at him, noticing a difference in his golden eyes. Something was up.

However, Edward was the same as he always was. He kept to himself; even to his brother he would not spill the certain something that was on his mind.

"No..."

This bothered Alphonse. He could tell Edward was lying to him. But being the kind of person to not let his temper get the better of him, the boy returned in the soft voice he was known to have. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Al. It's nothing."

A sudden gasp escaped from inside the armor. "So there is something?"

"No!"

Alphonse noticed the quick closing of his brother's eyes and the flourishing of his cheeks. Jackpot.

"Then why are you blushing? Is it a person?"

Edward's arms left his head as he spun around to glare at his younger brother. "No!"

"Than what is it?"

"No one-It's nothing!"

"Yes it is! It's someone I know too, isn't it?"

"Stop it, Al!"

Alphonse's tone was getting louder. He was so close. He just had to know.

"Why won't you tell me?"

The older Elric spun around and folded his arms again. His eyes were shut tight, and he grit his teeth.

"I-it's none of your business."

"Sure it is! I'm your brother! You can tell me!"

Silence was brought upon them for quite some time. No movements were made, no words were said. The two just sat there in the grass, keeping to themselves. But the silence was soon to end. Alphonse was hurt. He was so close to discovering what had been bothering Edward. And why wouldn't Ed tell him? He was his brother after all.

"Did the Colonel say something before we left Central?" Al asked finally.

"No, Al. Mustang didn't do anything."

"Was it Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? We did see him just before we left the station." the suit of armor added.

"No."

Al began to ponder over who else it could be. If not someone from the military, then who? Was it Aunt Pinako or Winry? Ed did have a tune up on his automail earlier that day.

"Did Auntie or Winry say something?"

"For the last time Al, no!"

Alphonse thought to himself once more. He was beginning to run out of ideas. The last person he could think of was Rae, whom they had been spending a lot of time with lately. It was then he remembered a rather interesting fact. Rae had not stopped by the train station when they were leaving Central. Could it be that Ed was thinking of her? That would explain it, Ed's blushing and all.

"Is it Rae?"

Edward jumped as the three letter name emitted from his brother. This time, it was not just his cheeks that were red in color, but Ed's entire face.

"It's Rae, isn't it?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"I finally figured it out! You miss her, Brother! I know you do!"

"No! T-that's not it!"

"Than what is it?"

There was no answer. Edward's mind couldn't think fast enough this time. He could only sit silently, staring at the ground. At this point his face had returned to its normal color.

Alphonse stared at his brother, knowing very well who Ed was thinking about. It made sense. With how much time the boys had been spending with the female alchemist, Al began picking up on Ed's change in personality towards the girl.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Al.

"I am not stubborn, Al!"

Ed glared again, but Alphonse gazed away at the sunset, ignoring his older brother's threatening look.

"When we get back to Central, you should tell her, Ed."

"I never said-"

"You don't need to. It's written all over your face."

Edward reddened once more and looked away. What else could he say? He was fresh out excuses and had no choice but to let Alphonse win.

"You know, I wonder what's she's doing right now."

It was then Edward gazed up at the sky, and smiled.


End file.
